Tales on the Road to Argonia
by Auron Belmont
Summary: DQ VIII: Second in a continuing timeline. On the way to Argonia, Jessica decides to get to know her party members better with a few rounds of telling stories. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Tales on the Road to Argonia

"This 'ere's one bloody boring stretch of road," Yangus huffed as he kept in time with the horse and cart.

"Would you kindly watch your foul tongue around my daughter!" was the shrill reply from the cart's driver. "I swear, if you utter just one more foul word today…!"

"…I'd pay good money to watch you take on the bandit," replied Jessica flippantly. "It'd be about the most excitement we've had all day. And we're not even in Argonia yet!"

"I hope they do have this magic mirror. Or else I'm making their king pay for all of our footwear for wasting our time on this side journey," said Angelo weakly. Although it had been mostly a day of travel, at least every so often a group of monsters surprised them. As their party's healer, it was the Templar's job to keep everyone healthy. But it did much to drain magic and concentration from constant healing. Even using his Cherub Shot only regained his magic at drops at a time.

"Hey, everyone?"

The Templar, ex-bandit, whip mage, king and horse looked at their leader.

"According to the map, we won't make it to Argonia any time soon. Why don't we find a good place to camp and get an early rest." The palace guardsman known as Akagi folded up the map and nodded to his group. Although it was Trode's quest to break the curse that drove the party all over the world hunting Dhoulmagus, it was becoming apparent to all Akagi dictated the pace. All of them were naturally following his lead.

"Diamond, guv! Just the thing, right? Nice fire with some good food and ale and a good night's sleep." Yangus let out a little yelp of celebration. "Pick a good spot, guv!"

Fifteen minutes down the road found the party setting up for the night. Angelo shuddered as he realized it was Trode's turn to cook. "Goddess have mercy," he said. "I hope he uses spices meant for cooking this time."

Jessica snickered as she set up her own tent. When it'd just been her, Akagi and Yangus, there was some fumbling around for sleeping arrangements. Should they give Jessica some privacy as a lady or all curl up in one tent together because giving a separate tent was somehow demeaning? They did try the latter, but Yangus' snoring was so loud it drove the mage mad. So separate quarters for her it was.

It was an endearing quality of these people that made her laugh. Akagi had been shy about the whole situation and Yangus with a funny bluster that tried to cover up his own sense of embarrassment. _Not many gentlemen would consider a lady's feelings in the matter. They are a great bunch of lads. Even choir boy is shaping up to be the same, in his own slow way._ "I threatened to feed him what Medea's been eating if he tried that again. I think it was a good threat because he's really trying."

"Hmm. I hope so. It's been a long day and I could use a good meal." The Templar paused and looked around their campsite and he smiled a little bit. "Reminds me of better times past."

Jessica perked up at the small mention of his past; Angelo was not a sharing man when it came to events that predated him joining the party. But no more of the story was forthcoming. She saw the Templar sigh to himself. "I'm going to go for a soak in the pond over there. I should be back in time for dinner. Tell the others, would you?"

"That you're a vain prat? All right, if that's what you really want," she shot back at him. He chuckled in response and walked toward a copse of trees skirting the pond. Jessica set the rest of her tent up in a thoughtful mood. _How to get him talking more…in fact, how to get us all talking more about each other…? _An epiphany struck her. "Oh, this will be rich," she chuckled to herself.

Dinner went better than anyone expected, including the king of Trodain. He scrubbed their camp dishes and set them to dry by the fire. The sun's light had faded at last, bathing their campsite in early star and moonlight. All of them gazed at the fire.

Jessica took a quick look at everyone. Trode rubbed his feet and complained to himself. Yangus ground out a nick in his axe with a stone. Angelo drank from a wineskin and wiped his mouth with the back of his glove. Akagi stared at either Yangus or Angelo; it was hard for Jessica to discern the exact path of this gaze. _No time like the present, I suppose._

"Well, you lot are certainly chatty," the mage quipped at the men. "What happened to all the stories, Yangus?"

"I ain't got no good stories right now," he replied. "Whas your angle, eh? Tryin' t' needle me?"

"Me? Why, what gave you that idea?"

It must have been transparent for Akagi gave her a look across the fire. "How about YOU tell some stories for a change?"

Jessica beamed. Here was an opening! "I don't mind that. In fact, if you gents are game, we can make some entertainment out of this. Even his Highness is invited, if he cares to participate. Medea, too, if Trode can speak for her."

"What are you getting at?" Trode asked, peering at her.

"Why don't we all take turns telling stories? What I mean is, one person will tell the stories but it'll be based on what each person asks. Trode, I guess since you'll speak for Medea, you get to ask two questions."

Angelo set his wineskin aside on the grass and unbound his grey hair to brush. "Fine then. I think you should be the first target. Since it's your idea and all."

"Too right, Angelo." Yangus took fiendish glee at the expression on the mage's face. "I think I'll start. Let's see…wot to ask…wot to ask?"

"Why don't I ask first," Akagi said. "If we wait for Yangus, it'll be morning."

"Sure thing, guv. I guess ladies are first and all that. Ask away." Jessica could only hope they stuck to safe and not embarrassing topics. This was beginning not be such a good idea after all…


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica's Tale -- family love and obvious questions from unexpected sources

Jessica stifled a groan of dismay as her brilliant plan to get them all talking started with all of the gents talking about her! _Relax, Jess. They're a proper bunch of lads…well, maybe not Yangus and…well, maybe not Angelo and…Goddess, I'm doomed._

"I think it should be a king's prerogative to be allowed first and ask the lovely lady a question, hmm?" The toadish king glared at the other three men of the party. All three of them whistled or looked elsewhere. "Right. I'll ask my question and then ask what Medea would want to know."

The mage discretely worried a frayed section of her traveling skirt between her hands.

"Oh, I have a most delightful inquiry! Miss Jessica, tell us about the statue in the tower near your home. People seem to rather admire it in the area." King Trode clapped his hands together, pleased by his own question.

_Maybe this won't be so bad…_ "Well, from what I can recall from schooling, the statue was made a long time ago. Hundreds of years ago. Apparently a master sculptor from a faraway place searched for inspiration and did so by traveling the world," the mage answered.

"Eventually she made her way to…"

"The sculptor was a lady?" Angelo interrupted.

Jessica glared at him. "Yes she was. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. Most sculptors I've ever heard of were men. She must have been quite the artist," the Templar answered, smiling.

The mage couldn't exactly object to that, but still, that smirk on Angelo's face drove her nuts. "Indeed. Anyway, the sculptor eventually made her way to my home area and in the surroundings, apparently found her inspiration. She began creating beautiful works of art. Some of them we've probably seen and haven't realized, since her medium was stone.

"She started attracting students and apprentices and so the story goes, a small village started to form. Her masterwork, the statue in the Tower of Alexandria, was made as a gift to the home she'd created. Rather than sell it, she decided to build a small fortress around it so it would be kept safe for all time. I always thought that a little daft myself.

"At some later point – and don't ask me what it was, I don't know! – the statue was only available to view once a year. I'm guessing because the statue was so old it wasn't safe for it to be sitting about where some buffoon could trip and break or cause something to fall."

"But the statue was somefin else," Yangus said. "Don't ask me wot is art, but I know that statue was class. It does somefin to a bloke."

Jessica laughed a bit. "My mother always said good art made you think. Even if all it made you think was 'I could do better.' Very well, Trode. Your question is answered. What would Medea ask if she could?"

Upon hearing her name, the grey mare grazing by the cart lifted her head up and whinnied.

"Medea, why don't you join us?" Akagi offered. "I'm sure you want to get warm by the fire as well."

The four men and a lady looked uncertainly at their equine companion; it was difficult to tell how well Medea understood anything. She made no other sounds of greeting or complaint, but Jessica noted the horse began grazing closer to the party and the campfire.

"Ahhh…what would my daughter ask, you say? Hmmm…I think she would ask what's the best memory you have of your mother," the king decided and looked right at the mage.

_…I think we all forget this man's a king. A shrewd king. _"Well, for that, I'd have to think a while back. She hasn't been pleasant lately."

"She was a piece of work, weren't she, guv?" Yangus murmured to Akagi. The palace guardsman gave a little twitch in memory and nodded empathetically.

"I think the best memory I have of her was one birthday – I can't remember which one – that she, Alastair and I put on our best frocks and had a fancy dinner of all the food I really wanted. She even gave me a beautiful bouquet of roses and generally treated me like a princess," she said. Unspoken was the thought of how it certainly wasn't like that now with her mother.

"Cor, that's some party. Lemme ask my question now!" the bandit quickly said, seeing Angelo about to ask the same thing.

"I wait in utter anticipation of what could be ruminating in your skull," she said dryly.

"No need to throw big words at my face, yeah? I want to know when you really started to look up to your brother. All of us know why you want to get a piece of the mad jester, yeah? But what was your brother like?" Yangus felt proud for asking the question. Especially proud since the look on Angelo's face revealed he'd stolen the question from the Templar.

She'd half-expected a question about Alastair at some point during her turn. It was to her credit her eyes managed not to water. "Well, let me see. I've always idolized and looked up to my brother. But there was one day…"

_"You can't hide from me forever! I'll find you!"_

_The young teenager thought he heard a shrub giggling. He shoved a hand in and pulled on an orange pigtail. "Shrubs don't giggle, Jess. You're it again!"_

_The pouty face of a ten-year-old emerged from the foliage. "I can't FIND you when I'm it!"_

_"Well, maybe let's head on back. I'm sure mother has things for me to do."_

_Jessica sighed and crawled out from under the shrub. "She'll probably stick me in the horse trough again and say 'Scrub yourself!'" She giggled._

_Alastair looked down at his sister and reached out for her hand. "I'd much rather have that. She's been talking to me about trying to wrap my mind about getting married soon."_

_"But I thought all those lessons with mum were about running the estate?"_

_"Some are. But out of nowhere, she came up with the marriage idea. Can you see it? Me being married to someone?" Alastair laughed. "I'd rather play hide and seek with you or race horses with my friends."_

_Jessica wiped a bit of dirt from her breeches. "You don't have to worry about it. Even if one day mum makes you marry some horrible witch with warts and bad teeth, I'll be a part of your household!"_

_This made the young man pause. "Oh really? And what would you do, hmm?"_

_"I'll be your guard! Well…I guess if you have kids I can look after them, but I want to be a guard! Then I can be 'who goes there!' to anyone I like. And then, even if your wife is ugly and mean, we'll see each other every day so it won't be so bad." Jessica looked up adoringly at her older brother. "That'd be all right, wouldn't it?"_

_Alastair swallowed carefully. He would NOT get teary like a girl. He would not! "It would be lovely. But…don't you want something for yourself? I don't want you to live in my shadow, Jess. You should be your own person."_

_"I don't understand. I'm already my own person. You're just avoiding my plans for the future," she said, poking him in the side._

_"Ah! I am not and maybe you'll understand what I mean in the future. But…if you intend to be my guard for my household…maybe it would be better if you were my mage. I don't know how strong you're going to get and guards need lots of weapons and armor. But if you were my house mage, you would be like my guard. Minus the heavy weaponry."_

_"A mage? But I don't know how to cast any spells!"_

_Alastair paused in his step and looked very carefully at his surroundings. No one else seemed to be about. "How about I teach you?"_

_It was past twilight when the siblings returned home to their very incensed mother. Alastair was quite grounded from anything fun for a fortnight. But it had been very well worth the scolding and his burned clothes to see Jess perform a Sizz spell. From then on, Alastair and Jess decided when they both were of age, they would skip town for a year and travel anywhere they wished, becoming a famous team of a swordsman and mage._

"…It's odd, really. I'm doing that now. Just not with people I would have imagined." Jessica fell silent. Like her brother, she would NOT get teary like a girl.

A thoughtful silence filled the camp. "Your brother must have been quite extraordinary," Angelo murmured. "A shame we never got to meet him."

"I think…I think out of all you lot, he's most like the guv here. Quiet and purposeful. Well, it doesn't matter anymore now anyway. What matters is we finish our quest."

"Well…since a certain man who claims he isn't a thief stole my question, I'll have to settle for something more banal," Angelo replied, giving the evil eye to Yangus; the ex-bandit looked up at something fascinating in the sky. "Once this is all over, do you think you'll live back at home?"

"After knowing what else is in the world, I don't think I will. There's just…so many towns and people and places I've never heard of or still haven't seen. I can't see them sitting at home. I don't quite know where I will live…although I have a strange fondness for the Monster Arena. Who knows, really? Maybe a kingdom or a household is looking for a good mage. It would depend on where they are in the world." It wasn't so frightening to think about living somewhere far away now. There were good people everywhere and good adventures lurking about. You just had to know where to look.

"I guess…it's my turn to ask a question," Akagi said finally. "But…I guess it's a silly question."

"Don't be stupid. It doesn't have to be anything complicated. This is all for fun after all," Jessica said. "Come on, then. Ask away!" _You speak so little. I can't wait to hear what thoughtful thing you'll come up with._

"Well…" The guardsman took a breath and looked right at Jessica. "I've been really wanting to know. What size are your…?"

Akagi's question was drowned out with laughter from Yangus and Angelo. And stopped by a sudden apparition of fire in front of his eyes. "If you FINISH that thought, I'll cook you like a side of bacon! REALLY! What kind of question IS that anyway?"

"What's so bad about wanting to know the size of your feet? You're always complaining about your feet hurting, I was going to say maybe in Argonia we could find a leatherworker to make you some sturdier traveling boots." He unexpectedly grinned in her face. "REALLY! What DID you think I was asking anyway?"

Jessica's face grew bright, bright red. Yangus, Angelo and even Trode were howling with laughter. "YOU. BLOODY. JUST….ARGH!"

"Oh….oh guv, that was diamond! I can't believe you…bwa ha haa ha ha."

"Goddess…I can't…stop…laughing…"

Jessica fixed a death glare on the guardsman from Trodain. "I think YOU should go next! You…you…! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

A few flaming displays of temper and Sizz spells helped cut down the laughter.

"Fine then. I suppose I deserve that. All right, what do you want to ask me?" Akagi looked over at the members of his party and waited for the first question.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Akagi's Tale

Akagi gulped as all eyes were on him. Especially a particular mage's eyes. Given the embarrassment he'd put Jessica through with his question on her turn, he was not looking forward to the payback.

"I think I'll ask the first question of the guv! Bein' I know him the best," Yangus started.

"Really now! He's MY guardsman and I think I would know him the best!" shrilled Trode.

"You went first the last time, grandad. Let someone else have a go. Like me!" The ex-bandit flashed what he probably thought was a winning smile.

"Either way, ask your question, Yangus," Angelo said. He reached behind his neck and began tying off his hair. "Or else Trode WILL probably leap ahead of you in line."

"Right. Let's see…hey guv, the one thing that I'm trying to wrap my brain around is, now that we all know about Dhoulmagus and that curse thing, how come you're not a plant people like everyone back in Trodain?" Yangus asked his friend.

"Honestly? I don't know. It's not the product of a spell I know or some special relic I found. I was at my post when I heard a terrible screaming. I drew my sword to sweep the area and find out what happened when this…this huge vine exploded from the castle wall. All I had time to do was draw my breath and then…I don't remember what happened.

"When I came to, the castle was like you saw it. No one else could move. I staggered around a bit, trying to find someone still alive. That's when I saw the king and the princess walking dazedly in the courtyard." Akagi shrugged. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. It's all I know."

"Maybe you just lucked out, is all. Good thing, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be here! And I'd probably be hangin' offa bridge STILL." Yangus looked pointedly at Trode.

"Are you implying something, you bag of no manners?!"

"I'm not implyin nothin'. I'm sayin' wot's the truth."

"Would you BOTH stop? It's not even your turn yet and you're monopolizing it," Jessica snapped. "Trode, why don't you ask your questions first?" _Honestly, men argue about the stupidest of things. _She conveniently forgot she'd so recently been angry about comments involving herself.

"Gladly. Let's see…I'll ask something my daughter would ask of you first, just to change it up this time. If I know her, she'd ask something like, what was your first memory of her?"

Akagi puzzled this out. "My very first memory of her? Let's see…"

_The boy sat in a corner of the courtyard, alone save for a curious mouse who sniffed his fingers. When he felt shade upon his head, he looked up. A girl about his own age with short dark hair had her hands on her hips. "Why are you playing all by yourself?" she asked._

_The boy shrugged. "I don't know anyone here. They told the refugees of the bandit fights to wait until their name is called and they'll show everyone where to live."_

_The girl sat down beside him and gave a passing glance to the field mouse now trying to crawl into the boy's pocket. "So you're waiting for your parents to get their new living assignments?"_

_"No. I don't have any. They told me to wait here. So that's what I'm doing."_

_Medea stared openly at this boy. She didn't have a mum anymore, but she still had her dad. But still, even though her mum had been gone a while, it still made her sniffle at random moments in any given day. This boy didn't have EITHER parent or a home or anything, but wasn't crying about it. He was waiting patiently to be told what to do with his life. "Do you…have any friends?"_

_"…no. Just this mouse. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."_

_"I'm Medea, by the way," she said abruptly. Then wondered why it was so important this orphan boy knew her name._

_"I'm Akagi. I guess they're busy with the families with children. That's all right. I'll sleep outside here. It's nice and warm anyway."_

_Medea scowled and stood up. "No you won't. You'll get to stay in the castle tonight and have a big meal and warm clothes and get to make lots of friends! I'll make it happen!"_

_Akagi looked up at her with interest. "Really? How you gonna make that happen?"_

_"I'm the princess of the castle! People will listen to me." Pause. "Or if they don't, I'll tell my dad. He's the king! He can make things happen."_

_Akagi tilted his head at her and then laughed. "You're funny!"_

_"WHAT?! Why am I funny?"_

_"Because I thought princesses were different. That they were too busy to talk to kids with no parents. But you're real nice." He smiled and stood up. "Do you really think the king will give me new clothes and lots of good food to eat?"_

_Medea felt flustered. Her father had called her "even-tempered." Whatever that meant, she didn't feel it now as she bounced from yelling at the boy's comments to wanting to cry at his simple wistfulness. "Of course. Here, let me have your hand and I'll announce you like we announce important people!"_

_Bemused, Akagi gave his hand and allowed himself to be dragged to the castle doors. "Does this mean you'll be my friend?"_

_"Of course it does! We'll be the greatest of friends."_

"And we were. Or are. Although we didn't play like children, sometimes on my rounds in the castle, if I saw her, we'd talk together." Akagi stood up and walked to the grey mare. He started brushing her coat with a curry comb. "You know, Trode, that's almost a double-edged story. You also got Medea's first memories of me. So I guess that answers a question you would have for your own daughter."

"What? Well…I suppose you're right. I find it hard to believe she could be flustered. She was always such a sweet child growing up." Trode looked fondly at his daughter. "And so beautiful no matter what she looks like. Ahem! But as for MY question to you, because of that story, what happened to your parents?"

From her vantage point, Jessica saw the guardsman falter for a response. "I…I don't know. I don't know who they were."

"You really don't remember anything about them at all?" Angelo asked, surprised.

Ruefully, Akagi shook his head. "If you asked me anything that happened before I came to Trodain, the answer is I honestly don't know and can't remember. I guess…something must have happened that made me forget them."

"That's just odd," Jessica thought allowed.

"Well, I have a question for you. However did you tame Munchie?" Angelo asked.

Akagi visibly brightened. "When I came to Trodain, a curious mouse came and wouldn't leave me alone. I must have smelled like cheese or something. I just started feeding it and he wouldn't leave me alone since. I know most mice don't live that long, but Munchie must be of a special breed. He's been with me ever since I started my life at the castle."

Angelo looked skeptically at their leader. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. But do any of us know how long all those monsters in the fields live when random people with weaponry don't try to end their lives? Why not different kinds of mice?" To punctuate the remark, Munchie scrambled from Akagi's coat pocket and squeaked authoritatively.

"Point taken, cheese eater," Angelo remarked dryly. "Miss Jessica, I believe it would be your question to end this round on."

"Right. Just for what you put me through, I should so try to think of the most embarrassing question there is, you prat," Jessica said, spearing Akagi with a glance. "But as I'm a gently-reared lady, I'll let you live for now. My question is…why do you want to lead all of us? Although we don't say it, we all know it."

Akagi considered the question carefully and looked at all of them in turn. "Why? I don't think I'm much of a leader. It's just…maybe I can see around problems better. It's never so dark that you can't find light somewhere. Or find an answer.

"The other thing is, you're all different as can be from each other but we're all working well together. When we aren't threatening to cook respective party members like sides of bacon.

"When I'm with all of you, I want to do what I can to protect you and make sure we all end this journey together. If that means stepping forward to lead everyone…then, I guess that's what I'm doing." In spite of the nature of the question, Akagi did look rather pink.

_He's a quiet and gentle soul, really. I wonder which parent he got it from? _"Well, thank you for so wonderfully answering my question. I think we should hear from Trode and Medea next."

Trode huffed indignantly. "And why do YOU get to pick the order, hmmm?"

"Because it was MY idea in the first place. And after SOME of those questions, the least you can all do is let me pick who goes when," Jessica retorted.

"Oh, fine, fine, fine." Trode waddled up closer to the fire and then scooted aside as Akagi finished currying the princess. "I can hardly wait to see who takes a shot at me first…"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Trode and Medea's Tale

"Well? Well? No suggestions or calls for stories from your great king, hmm? HMMM?" Trode glared at everyone around the campfire.

"Grandad, it's hard t' think a bit o' somefin when you're screamin' at us like that," Yangus said, visibly shrinking back. "Can't you let a bloke have a bit of a think? We got two questions each for you and the 'orse-princess."

"I can only imagine your questions will be laced by foul language the likes of which I will not subject my daughter to!" Trode exclaimed. "I suggest you temper your scandalous tongue and think of something sensible to ask."

"Someone's certainly got a wasp up their cloak," Angelo murmured from across the fire.

"I can hear you! Come, come there, Templar, let's hear you ask the first questions!"

_King Trode is certainly agitated. But then again, after what happened with me, maybe he's afraid he'll get asked something embarrassing and has to hide it with anger. In fact…maybe he has to BE angry all the time. It stops him from dwelling on him and his daughter. _Jessica grew thoughtful. She hadn't expected her simple game to be revealing unintended truths about them all.

"All right then, since you seem so keen on it. My question to you, King Trode, is simple. Were you named after the kingdom or was the kingdom named after you?" Angelo asked.

"Ah, I see you're sticking to sense! Well, from what my mother told me, I was named after the kingdom. In fact, the kings of Trodain usually have some part of the kingdom's name in their name. So you've had kings named Zidain and Troy. I think my name is much more dignified," the king said, shifting his squat body into a more comfortable position. "Do you have an equally sensible question for my daughter?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure if it's sensible. You might think it on the side of rude but…since your daughter is a princess, I imagine she's already someone's intended? You've told us all how lovely and kind and clever your daughter is. I must confess I'd certainly like to see her as a human," Angelo finished, grinning.

_Figures he'd ask a question like that. And…is Akagi giving Angelo the evil eye? Oh my…that IS something. _Jessica filed that information for later.

"Hmf! I'm sure you would. One day you'll all see how lovely my Medea is. As for your question, Angelo, I will answer it. Just…not now."

"Whyever not? I don't recall anyone sidestepping anything being asked of them thus far?"

Trode looked down at his hands. "She is intended. It's just…all horribly complicated now. I will explain later. It is information you'll all need to know. It's just…tied up with this curse. Please be content with that."

Angelo snorted and drank more from his wineskin. "I think you're dodging the issue, but I'll let it go since you promised you'll give us the details later. Anyone else care to regale the king and princess with a question? The floor is yours."

Akagi poked the fire a bit with the end of a stout branch. "I'd like to ask something, if you don't mind. In return for you asking one question that took care of two people, I'll ask you one question that takes care of both of you. If you don't mind?"

"Not at all! It saves us all time. So, my boy, what is it you want to ask us both, hmm?"

"Was I promoted to the palace guards because I had abilities or was it because Medea told you to?" Akagi looked down at the fire. "A lot of my friends had better tactics and a better sense in battle. But some of them weren't chosen. I just wondered if even in my low ranking in the guard, I got it honestly."

Judging by the looks on her companions' faces, Jessica guessed she wasn't the only person stunned by the question that came from nowhere.

"Why would you ever think otherwise? Really! I'm surprised at you."

"King Trode, ever since you took me in your kingdom, I've looked up to you. I guess…because I was so nice to Medea and played with her, I always saw her. You were kind to me. I just wondered if you helped me out in any way. As though you had to give me something since I had nothing."

"I…well. I must admit that Medea was particularly keen on you wanting to be in the palace guard. But she never did anything like try to convince me. I do know she prayed in the chapel. I'm guessing she did that because she knew without parents, you didn't have any likelier prospects on what to do with yourself. She was concerned about you as you are one of her dearest friends." Trode stood up and placed both his hands on Akagi's shoulders.

"I want you to be aware of something. While you may not be the strongest, the brightest or were the flashiest of that crop of cadets, you had something in you. I don't think it's a quality that can be really described. I think it's the something that's made you slowly be our leader. It's the something I thought would develop over time under ideal circumstances.

"You have a level of thoughtfulness that goes deeper than most people and that may be part of the something. I realized I was in good hands when you made your bandanna."

Akagi blushed and murmured. "It was just…I had to do something."

"What's so special about a simple bandanna?" Jessica asked for the group.

"There were special banners in the hallway celebrating a feast. Of course, they were all ripped to nothing by that dreadful curse. But when we were all taking one last look at the castle, I saw my guardsman reach down with care and cut a clean section of cloth and tie it around his head."

"I couldn't…I mean…you were all there. If it'd been your home, wouldn't you want to take something with you? Something that would give you strength and hope it would see better days?" Akagi looked at all of them. "It's just my small way of always having home with me. That's all."

"Cor, that's pretty deep, guv," Yangus said with respect.

"You do indeed have depth, Akagi," Angelo seconded.

"So then, I hope that answers your questions, my boy. Don't ever think you are less than what you are. Because usually you're twice as much as you can imagine." Trode patted Akagi's shoulder with almost parental fondness and sat back down.

_I didn't think Trode could actually be…sweet, in his own odd way. I wonder… _"Well, I have a question that would probably cover both you and Medea," Jessica spoke up.

"Well then, let's hear your question!"

"When we were on our way back to Baccarat and Angelo was quite out of it in the cart, you said you already knew how to take care of sick people. Do you mind telling that story?" It had struck Jessica as an unexpected answer to a random comment of Yangus'.

"You mean I have Trode to thank for me coming back in one piece?" Angelo interrupted, surprised.

"Yes you do! Maybe you would have asked a more polite question of my daughter if I would have told you!" The king harumphed at the Templar. "But Jessica, your question is important. And it does involve my Medea, as you guessed.

"I suppose it's different since none of you have children of your own. But when you do, you can reach new levels of terror and fear along with new heights of love. Sometimes they're thrown together. Let me see…"

_"Your Highness, I assure you that all care is being taken with your daughter. The staff and nurses will see her through."_

_The man on the throne was staring without seeing his report. "I…I suppose so." As it had been when Erin lived, she took care of their daughter while the business of running the kingdom fell on his shoulders. In the four years since his daughter had been alive, he'd yet to spend a great deal of time with her. It was simply how kingdoms did things. It was how his parents had raised him, or had servants and nurses raise him._

_And yet his mind strayed to her. He'd popped off for a quick visit earlier in the day to make sure Medea was on the mend. She seemed well enough with people who knew a lot more about healing and medicines. Still, when he'd gone to leave, he heard her cry out, "Daddy! Don't leave me all alone!"_

_Earlier in the day he passed it off as the sad cries of a bewildered child. But now, the same cry drilled deeper and deeper into his brain._

_She had people watching over her. How could she be alone?_

_"Rrrrrrrr!" Angrily he threw the report away to the surprise of his minister._

_"Your Highness?"_

_"Blast it! I'm going to see how my daughter is doing. All this can wait, surely?" Without waiting for a response, the short king hopped off his throne and scooted down the corridors to Medea's room._

_"Princess! Daddy's here!" What prompted such sentiment Trode could not understand. _

_Medea's face was flushed with fever and her breathing labored for air. But the look in her eyes melted the king's heart. "Daddy! I knew you'd come for me."_

_It was then and there he knew. He loved this creature. He loved her so much that to hell with his kingdom; she needed to be first. Perhaps it'd merely taken a while for that feeling to reach him when it seemed to reach Erin at the moment of birth._

_What his parents had done to raise him was tradition. Perhaps in their way, they'd loved him. But still, when he was a small boy and he was injured or sick or frightened, all he wanted was his parents. And they never showed._

_He would be a different man. He would not let tradition and duty rule how he raised his own daughter. He would not have Erin there to guide him. He could only hope in his own clumsy way, he would care for her as best he could._

_But first, to tackle the illness._

_"One of you is going to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing very quickly or you'll hear me get cross," the king demanded of his staff. "This is my DAUGHTER we're talking about here."_

_In bits and pieces the king soaked up advice. Keep restrictive collars away to aid breathing. If the fever gets high enough, place ice at the pulse points. Relaxation calms the fears of the sick. Even getting the patient to laugh with a funny puppet show is good; it gets the mind off the sickness._

_Above all else, once the illness is passed, then do you feel it's safe enough to fall asleep yourself._

_Trode watched his daughter slumbering peacefully in her bed. He pulled up a blanket onto a couch and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. If there was a point she would need her father, she'd be right there._

"I suppose it's that event that made me realize I needed a priority change. We became a team as we grew together. When I think of how my life could have been had I just left it up to others to raise my daughter, I get chills!" Trode finished.

Jessica saw the look of surprise on Akagi's face. Apparently not even the Trodain guardsman had been privy to this piece of story. Angelo looked very thoughtful by the fire. Medea nuzzled the back of her father's head. And Yangus…well…

"That's the best! 'S true love, it is!" he bawled and blew his nose loudly on a handkerchief. "If only my parents were as good as you, granddad!"

As much as someone green could blush, Trode looked embarrassed and pleased at the same time. "Oh, well, you know…if you have children someday, I'm sure you'll learn."

"Maybe! So what I want to know from the 'orse-princess is, is she just like her mum?"

Trode wiped away something from the corner of his eye. "She's very much like her mother. Strong and beautiful, but gentle and kind. She also had a habit of making friends on the spot and keeping them for life, as my boy Akagi knows very well. You would all get along well with her."

"I bet, granddad." Yangus finished off his mug of drink and wiped his mouth. "So I got my all-important question for you."

"Let's hear it then!"

"If Medea's mum was so beautiful and clever and kind and all that, how'd a bloke like you land her?"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH! YANGUS! What KIND of question is that! REALLY!" Trode strode over to Yangus and gave him the evil eye. It was returned in kind while everyone else laughed.

"Well I mean, look at you! How'd you get a dame like that?"

"My wife was a well cultured lady, thank you very much! She knew beauty was more than skin deep!"

"She must have had to look REAL deep, granddad," Yangus fired back. Which made everyone dissolve into laughter again.

"How DARE you! I propose YOU go next then, since you so badly want to run off your fat mouth! You, you….OOOOOHHHHH!" Snarling, the king threw himself back on his seat by the fire.

"And why not! Yangus the Great's got all kinds of stories, just ask me!" The ex-bandit crossed his arms in front of his barrel chest and waited to wow his audience.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Yangus' Tale

"Come on, now, don't be shy! Ask me anything you've been dying t' know about me," Yangus encouraged his compatriots.

Jessica threw more wood on the fire. Light from the half moon in the sky was scant at best, it being a cloudy night. "Have you ever been in prison for all these illustrious tales of thievery you're always on about?" she asked finally.

The squat man rubbed his nose nervously. "Sadly, yeah. Sometimes I weren't as quick as I should be and the local law enforcement seen fit t' clappin' me in irons. The only thing that usually saved me skin is I tried to keep the stealin' to a small level. No big bags of gold or the crown jewels for me! Small pockets and bits an' bobs and th' like.

"One time I had to bust some rocks for a week with a sledgehammer as punishment. What good does that really do? Other than make a thief stronger and teachin' him how to use deadly force?" Yangus chuckled. "Not that I'd ever knife someone I was stealin' from, but there's all kinds of unsavory sorts out there, yeah?

"Th' worst punishment I ever had for thievin' was to spend it doing service at Madam Rosemary's Home of Retired Old Blokes. Carin' for old people…" The man shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please don't tell me that's REALLY what the establishment was called?" Angelo asked, chuckling.

"It was some fancified name, but what I called it was how I seen it. Made me wear some bright smock and feed meals to people. Goddess! It kept me off the crooked path for at least…hmmm…three weeks after I was done."

"What an effective punishment," Jessica added, snorting. "Although I see it didn't quite take hold. At least until you met the guv."

Yangus grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, some of us is slow t' learn things. Right! Next question!"

Jessica watched as Akagi considered his friend sitting next to him by the fire. "I've got a somewhat interesting question for you."

"Right, guv! Let's see wot ya got."

"Do you ever feel left out in our quest to find Dhoulmagus? What I mean is, everyone here has a personal reason for wanting to hunt him down. But for you, no one close to you has died and you haven't lost your home. So…um, yeah. I just…kind of wondered," Akagi finished lamely. He looked sorry he'd even asked the question.

"Nah, don't worry about that, guv. 'S true, all of you, that Dhoulmagus never did nothin' t' me and mine. Maybe it means I got less reasons than all of you to be fightin'. But the way I see it, I do got a reason t' be here. Look at graddad and the 'orse-princess over there!"

Trode blinked from his sleepy study of the fire. "Why exactly are you bringing me into your reasoning, thief?"

"Well y' see, my justifimation for the fightin' is, those two can't fight. Not with the curse they're under. So I guess I raise my axe for both of 'em. Get in all the good licks on Dhoulmagus' stooges for 'em." Yangus rubbed his nose. "Granddad argues a lot over lots of nofin, but no one deserves to be turned into wot they're now."

Trode preened a little from his spot by the fire. "My my! Apparently all my royal manners and approach are finally getting to you. You ARE worthy of some respect after all."

"Don't let it go t' yer head," Yangus growled, but it was half-hearted at best. To Jessica, he looked distinctly uncomfortable for having to share such information.

"How about a question more worthy of a former bandit," Angelo interjected. Jessica raised an eyebrow. _I thought for sure he'd zing the bandit good._

Yangus must have thought the same thing, for he gave the Templar a sideways glance. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"However did you meet up with Red? Although you seemed antagonistic when we all met her, at some point you must have gotten along, right?"

"Oh. Well." Yangus' face split in a wide grin. "We met in the way most thieves and bandits usually meet…"

_"The bloody hell! You tried to steal MY gold!" growled Red._

_The stout young man sat dazedly in the alley, wiping the blood off his split lip. As slow as he'd been to pinch the purse, he'd been equally tardy in avoiding a smack across the face. "Tried, yeah. Not succeeding again. But so what? Not like you're anythin' special."_

_Red growled dangerously. "Not anything special?! NOT ANYTHING SPECIAL?! Do you know who I am?"_

_"A wench screamin' like she lost 'er favorite tea set. That's who you are," Yangus growled right back, heaving his bulk from the ground and balling his large hands into fists._

_The woman's eyes grew wide. Her nostrils flared wide, like a horse taking a prodigious exhale. "You…you little NOTHING. You've got no RIGHT!"_

_"Maybe not, but no lady or bloke goes smackin' me face without bein' willin' to take some back. How about you just hand over your gold before this gets really ugly?"_

_Anger washed over Yangus in a wave. Everything was about to go terribly wrong and he wasn't so sure he was man enough to stop it. _

_Thievery and banditry, twin brothers of crime, had certain rules about them. Certain lines you did not blur or skip over without dire consequences. It was all about picking the goods and not doing too much harm to your victims._

_If you forgot that simple rule, your life got ugly. How many times had he heard about rogues slip up and kill someone in a fit of fury? And then they could never seem to lose the fury as every time they robbed, they not only stole possessions but lives. Their lives ended on the hangman's noose or stabbed in a dungeon filled with other desperate killers._

_The bandit hadn't thought it possible to be so angry as to wipe someone's existence from the face of the earth, but this was coming fairly close. This must have showed on his face as the wench took a backward step._

"_You know…you've got a point there about one thing," she said quietly, her hand on her flail handle._

"_Oh? And what's that?"_

"_If I'm going to let a piss-poor thief like you even touch my purse, I'm probably not as special as I think I am." Red stared down the man on the other side of the alley. She'd seen this in the wild before. Sometimes two rival creatures just locked onto each other with hate. There were two outcomes. One, they fought until someone was dead. Or two…_

"_Yeah well…if I'm going t' let a wench slap me across the face, I need t' work on me thiefication of valuables." Yangus dusted himself off and relaxed his stance into something more natural._

"…_I think you just made up a word," Red said, smiling slightly. "But I think your thiefication is in need of work. But I can help with that."_

"_Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?"_

"_Instead of shoutin' threats at each other across the alley, how about we go to the tavern and discuss it over drinks like civilized adults. Talkin' about the benefits of going into…thiefication together."_

"_Hmmmm. All right." Yangus grinned mockingly and gestured. "Ladies first."_

"_So you can make a grab at me goods again? You go first, belly flop. I'm going t' teach you respect if'n we want this to work," Red warned him._

"_We'll see. If you're someone worth respectin', I may just forgive you for the slap. Someday." Yangus led the way._

Angelo, to put it politely, was agog in surprise. "You seriously contemplated killing her?"

Yangus sighed. "Sad but true. Not one of me proud moments. But as it turns out, after gettin' the anger out of our blood with a few hits of ale, we hit it off pretty good. I've tried to be real good an' careful about ever hatin' so much again. Even if someone really needs that hate, like th' mad jester. It just makes your brainbox hurt."

"That's…well….certainly an unusual story," Trode offered. Jessica knew even the king, who goaded the ex-bandit with a fervor that bordered on it becoming a hobby, was nonplussed by the story. _But maybe it's not surprising, _the mage thought. _Yangus IS a big man and used to intimidate people. There's got to be anger there…but then I think when Akagi did something genuinely good for him, all that anger just popped and now we have this more likeable fellow in our group._

"Well, that's been my life, granddad. So come on. You askin' me first or the 'orse princess?"

"If Medea could give tongue to her thoughts, she would probably ask where you knew Dodgy Dave from. I still can't BELIEVE he sold her!" the king frothed.

"Dodgy Dave was a bloke I just happened t' run into at the tavern in Pickham one day. He wasn't real good at sellin' things respectible like. One day, he just snapped and went to thievery, but then, he actually got the owner to buy back what he'd stolen! 'S some rare talent, that, so he decided to make a business of it. Later on, everyone started sellin' goods t' him since he could pull a deal out of the air. Like sellin' the 'orse-princess t' Red." The big man looked into the fire. "I'm really sorry about that, granddad. I've never seen anyone nick a 'orse and cart before!"

The king of Trodain humphed to himself. "I suppose we all have our off days. You did allow me to have a drink at the tavern, after all. But then, I have a question for you. Since you swore not to steal again, what do you plan on doing when this is all over?"

"Me? Not sure." Yangus shrugged. "You lot all know I'm as simple as they come. Right now I'm glad to get fed, have a place to sleep and not be by meself, yeah? Once we end our wanderin', maybe I'll start worryin' about it then. Right now I'm glad bein' with you lot. All of us are really different people, but we get along now. Fight good together. Like some kind of balancifying act at the carnival! And you know, that's worth more than any purse I ever stole."

Jessica met the amused glances of Akagi and Angelo across their camp circle. Although they didn't say it, by their looks, they all agreed the same thing.

"Well, that was a fascinating round," Angelo drawled. "I'm sure I'll ruin this game by being completely bland and boring in comparison. But ask me what you like since I'm not about to give up a hand in any game I'm in."

To be concluded…


	6. Chapter 6

Angelo's Tale

The Templar sat on a log by the fire, his arms resting on his knees. "By all means, ask away. But I confess, nothing I'll say will be as good as what I've learned about all of you."

Akagi gave an odd look to Angelo that Jessica couldn't fathom. "You're rather sure of yourself."

Angelo shrugged and chuckled. "Like Yangus, I'm a fairly uncomplicated fellow about some things. Maybe you'd like to ask the first question?"

Jessica was surprised when Akagi backed down. "Oh no, I'll let someone else have a go at that. Why not go first again, your Highness?" Akagi offered.

_What is he up to? Come to think of it, when we started this game, the guv was looking at Yangus and Angelo with an odd look. It must have been Angelo the whole time. So…why is he holding back his question? _From what she knew now of Akagi, he was quiet but had his own particular strength. _Is this going to turn into some kind of confrontation about…what?_

"If you insist, my boy!" Trode rubbed his chin in a show of thought. "Well, if Medea were here, she might ask you why there are no ladies in the ranks of the Templars."

"A question I've gotten more than a few times. To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Although you're all quite familiar with how jaded I am with the hypocrisy of the Church, this is one thing I wish I could change." Angelo glared sullenly at the fire. "You'll get the impolite answer to this question. Those at the top would rather keep their boys club with their bribes and shady dealings. They can do it easily by keeping things as they are.

"As a general rule, Templars aren't supposed to be fraternizing with the ladies, although I'm proof that rules are only lip service in certain quarters. If we actually had to allow women in the ranks, it would mean that everything would change. Templars are merely guards at the abbey, but we do have some political say in how things are as a body of people. If we allowed the armor to crack, as it were, and let women have their voice, soon the Templars become a body of voice wanting more change and more accountability."

Angelo smiled wolfishly across the fire. "They're afraid of people like Jessica, for example, because she's a woman who couldn't be bought and who'd fight back tooth and nail for change. It must shiver the old men in their stocking caps at night to think about how their glorious empire of fraud will come tumbling down if someone starts removing bricks at the bottom of the wall."

Everyone but Trode seemed taken aback by the seething resentment and anger bleeding from the Templar. While they all knew Angelo was glad to be quit of the abbey, none of them realized quite why.

That thought was expounded when Trode's question was asked. "Angelo…why don't you tell the story you already told me at the Riverside Chapel? I think it's important they all know it."

"I think it's boring retelling the same thing, but rules are rules and I can't refuse a request," Angelo replied quietly. "I suppose I owe you for the rude question about your daughter."

Jessica, Yangus and Akagi looked over at each other with shock as Angelo related just why Marcello hated him so much. And for so long.

_It certainly explains why he's such a prickly fit at times. Living in all that hatred is enough to start to turn you into something unsavory. _Jessica felt suddenly guilty about all the fights with her mother. _We could scream at each other and say "I hate you" but deep down we both knew we didn't mean it. But what if we did? Would I have anger like Angelo?_

"Right." Angelo finished the tale and took an extra long drink from his wineskin. "Right," he repeated. "Sorry. Marcello's always been a bit of challenge to live with." He exhaled softly. "Right," he repeated again, softer. "Anyone else have something they'd like to ask me?"

"So from what I've heard, Templars is like a small army. Who started them up anyway?" Yangus asked.

"Well…" Angelo started, closing his eyes in thought. "A few hundred years ago, there was an actual war of church and state. Namely, a country from long ago decided in order to gain power, they'd control the Church of the Goddess. At the time, the Church was full of the bishops, deacons, high priests and sisters you see now.

"In those simple times, there was more emphasis on spreading the word of the Goddess and performing works of charity than there was in grabbing power. I almost think that by trying to defend themselves with creating the Templars, the Church stabbed itself in the gut. But I understand at the time, the Templars were just a group of men trying to defend, at the core, a noble institution from the meddling hands of bored nobles."

Angelo paused his recitation by finishing off his wineskin. He looked crestfallen at the empty sack of leather. "After the bloody mess was settled, the Church decided to keep the Templars in case someone else got the brilliant idea of attacking them again. And we see how good that's done the Church hundreds of years later to the present day."

The mage was almost afraid to ask her question. Angelo, in this mode, was being honest with them. Honest and angry. Although she could pick a safer question, each of them had had to answer something difficult. "Well, I can understand your anger and bitterness toward all the Templars, now that we know what an ass your brother is. But my question is, if you hated it so much…why stay?"

Angelo stared her down with his blue eyes. He was silent for a while but then ended his stare with a little honest smile. "Well, because in spite of all the hypocrisy, there are good people. Although Marcello crushed my hopes time and time again, Abbot Francisco would raise them up. He was a genuinely caring and compassionate man.

"Abbot Francisco had started allowing orphans to come to Maella Abbey in search of a home. He was the one who allowed those with no hope to seek some kind of life as a monk or a Templar. While they are not the best of choices in this world, frankly they are better than living on the street, begging for food or end up dead in an alley somewhere."

"While it's true I have much anger toward the abbey and about what it did and didn't do, I cannot hate that man. Every act of malice toward my brother also hurt the abbot. In fact, he's probably the reason why I didn't lose my core hope of what a Templar is. In my core hope, a Templar fights back against darkness, helping those in need. Many, many times I would forget or ignore that, but Abbot Francisco always gently steered me back into the right direction."

Angelo sighed. "I suppose I'm a poor sport for this story business game you had going on, Jessica. For that, I'm sorry. But for years and years I've had no one to tell anyone about this. Even if it sours the mood of the game, I'm glad you let me have a chance to tell my stories. Thank you." He nodded toward her.

"Well, I think we can understand you a bit more. That's what this was all about anyway: trying to get a handle on each other," Jessica responded.

"Very true, Jessica," Akagi murmured. Then his raised his voice. "I guess this means my question will end the game then."

"I guess it will, fearless leader," Angelo said, smiling to take the bite out of his words. "Go ahead and ask!"

"….you know, I already understand part of what I wanted to ask. In the culture of anger you lived in, you aren't really a trusting sort. But I think this is something you need to come clean with about all of us," their leader said simply.

"What're you talkin' about, guv? Templar boy's been nofin' but honest about our questions. Just like all of us!" Yangus said hastily.

"Now, now, let him speak. Akagi, as we all know, always has a reason for what he does and he does it for the best of intentions. Speak on, my boy!" Trode said encouragingly.

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you think I'm hiding from you, but if it makes you feel better, ask away."

Akagi stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He looked, to Jessica, almost sadly at the Templar. "Why don't you tell us the reason why the healer had to have a long aside with you before we all left Baccarat?"

Everything in the campground ceased to make a sound. Angelo's face lost all its color. He swallowed audibly. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?" he asked, mincing each word with venom.

"When everyone else was busy buying supplies and readying the cart, I left my boomerang in the hallway outside the room. When I went to go pick it up, I was surprised to hear you still in the room we'd checked out from. Talking or being talked to by the healer. Why don't you tell us what that was all about?"

A snarl of sheer rage ripped from the Templar's throat as he leaped up and charged at Akagi. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" he screamed.

"Bloody hell!" Jessica exclaimed as Yangus quickly stood up next to her to hold back the Templar. The ex-bandit was not a slouch in the strength department, but it was evident he was doing all he could to hold back Angelo from murdering Akagi on the spot. The mage as well as the king and princess were rooted at their places by the fire.

Akagi did not flinch from the torrent of abuse flying from Angelo's lips. "DAMN YOU!" the Templar shrieked. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"Angelo, would you stop! Why're you so angry! Leave off, would ya?" Yangus huffed, his feet digging into the ground as he held onto the murderous young man.

Akagi let Angelo scream at him a few more moments before he reached out and wrapped his hand around the man's length of ponytail and yanked as hard as he could. "I have EVERY right," the guardsman said quietly, steel in his tone. "I'm in charge of all of you and if there's something wrong with one of us, I need to know what it is." With one swift pull, Akagi yanked the hair tie from Angelo's hair and in the same breath, slapped him hard across the face with the same hand. "These are not the Templars and I AM NOT MARCELLO. Don't get us confused!"

Everyone froze with icy fear as the words and slap connected like a combination on the Templar's body. Angelo's angry torrent cut off abruptly as he registered the pain of the blow and the words. He ceased struggling and slowly sank in Yangus' grip. "Damn you," he whispered and sank to his knees on the earth. "No one ever knew…not him not…not anyone…"

Akagi breathed carefully into the silence and chose his words with care. "What didn't they know, Angelo?"

The fall of grey hair hid Angelo's face from view, but everyone could hear the waver of fear in his voice. "That I have…something that has no name…"

_Goddess, why was it so hard to move today? Why today of all days? Angelo's breath rasped in his throat as he pushed his body to block and attack against his brother's assault. He was fifteen and his brother seven years older. He was fifteen and sparring his brother to pass the test to the intermediate level of Templar training._

_Already two other friends of his had dropped on their feet. A nasty bout of flu was going around, but as their commanders often told them, sickness was no excuse to not doing their best. Angelo had wished his friends luck, but stayed away from them like the plague. As a child he'd easily fallen prey to any fevers making the rounds. It was any wonder why he didn't die along with his parents, but that's not how the Goddess planned things._

_With a final grunt of effort, Angelo disarmed Marcello in a snaking twist of steel. He saw the smoldering anger in the older man's eyes as he was forced to yield._

_"Very good, Angelo. You make it into the ranks of the intermediates! Now head onto the infirmary. You look like you're about ready to pass out," said the captain. Men around him chuckled._

_Oh thank the Goddess he passed! He passed! He passed! As he stepped into the infirmary and the healer on duty shut the door, he promptly collapsed to the ground._

_A few days later Angelo was recovering from what he thought was a nasty bout of flu that left him utterly drained. He could do little but sit and read. It was boring but an almost delightful change from the usual Templar training that had him asleep before he hit his pillow._

_"Ah, Angelo? One of my colleagues has paid me a visit and said he wanted to examine you. Nothing serious, just a professional courtesy," said the healer on duty._

_Angelo thought he didn't really want to be anyone's test project, even if it was out of "professional courtesy" but he also wasn't in a position to do anything about it._

_This colleague was a traveling healer of some good reputation, collecting knowledge to give other healers better knowledge in handling diseases. It was one thing to wave your hand and cast a healing spell. But it was quite another to know what caused such things and how to stop them from happening at all._

_His name was Healer Roland. He poked and prodded at Angelo much as he'd already been poked and prodded by the infirmary healer. "Are you about done? I already went through this once."_

_"Yes, I can see that." Roland took a seat beside Angelo's bed. No one was in the room but the two of them. "But I want to ask you something. I know the test badly drained you, but do you have this trouble all the time? Not seeming to have the energy and stamina to keep up? Do you fall asleep exhausted a lot?"_

_"Nearly all the time. But I've been told my body's still growing into the training. Someday I'll be able to handle it all without being so tired."_

_"I'm not so sure it's a question of your body not growing up enough yet." Roland looked down at him sadly. "I've seen this kind of thing happen in five other people. Angelo, you have a chronic condition relating to strength and fatigue. If you keep up your training with the Templars, it will kill you."_

_The teen sat up in bed with alacrity. "What the bloody hell are you on about? It's just a little sleepiness and exhaustion. Everyone has that!"_

_However, he argued no more as Roland rattled off all the signs of this chronic ailment and their varying degrees of severity. Angelo fit the profile perfectly. "I have…this thing with no name? What am I to do with it?"_

_"People can live with it. But I would warn you that the physical lifestyle of a Templar will shorten your lifespan drastically. As a healer, I would recommend you quit the Templars."_

_"ARE YOU DAFT OLD MAN?! What am I to do with myself then?" he cried out, his voice cracking with despair. "If my brother finds out, he'll ruin me for life no matter where I go. No, no, I can't do that. I can't give up this life." Angelo felt his clothes soak with sweat. With the anger of his brother he now had to deal with this fear. This horrible fear of being discovered._

_"What good will you be to a group of Templars if you're not strong enough to match with them? With this ailment, you are a liability for anyone."_

_Angelo grit his teeth and hissed with venom, "I am a liability to no one. I will conquer this thing without a name. You said it can be lived with. Tell me everything you know and swear on the Goddess you won't tell a soul!"_

_So it was that from that day on, Angelo lived with constant fear in his stomach of being found out. But he learned how to take care of himself. If he was teased later on for his near fanatical devotion to health and proper eating and grooming, he took it in stride, saying it made him more attractive to the ladies. He let people think the spar with his brother shook him so badly it was the reason he specialized more in archery. He studied healing and defensive spells until he could cast them flawlessly._

_He would not be beaten. He would not be found out. He would never be anyone's liability. Never._

Angelo's voice steadied through the course of his tale until it reached the end. "When I fell ill near Baccarat, I hadn't had a bad episode in more than two years. I thought perhaps I'd outgrown it. Until the healer chatted with me. The same damn healer I saw when I was 15. He chewed me out good.

"I guess in answer to your question, yes, I have this thing without a name. It will make me weaker and more likely to fall in battle. But I am no liability. I will not be beaten by this or this quest or this journey," he whispered.

After Angelo's initial outburst, everyone had relaxed as the secret spilled forth. "So…you've kept this close to your heart all this time," Jessica said finally.

"Yes," Angelo answered, tucking his hair back behind his ears.

"But we finally 'ave it out in the open like," Yangus said.

"Unfortunately yes."

"You've proven that you certainly know your healing spells and are deadly accurate with a bow," Trode said.

"I've had reason to be good with both of them." Angelo looked up with only a fraction of the anger in his eyes. "Well?" he challenged Akagi.

"You said that healing spells don't really work on fatigue as well as food does. In that case, as the leader, I have an order for you," Akagi said quietly.

"Like what?" Angelo lifted his chin stubbornly, clenching his fists against his body.

"This." From the back of the cart, Akagi handed the Templar two hunks of cheese. "This freezing cold cheese should do a lot to prevent any fevers. This healing cheese should do a marvel on fatigue. As your leader and you friend, I order you to have a slice of each with each meal, if you can." He smiled down at the dumbfounded Angelo. "Haven't you realized yet we aren't going to kick you out because of this? We're your friends, Angelo. We want to work with you."

Angelo's gaze faltered until it rested on the ground. There was no reprisal for weakness. In fact, no shame for revealing something so hard to carry on his own. He squeezed his eyes shut.

All of them couldn't imagine carrying something like that for years in an environment of fear and anger. But that environment was no longer an issue. Each of them, Jessica hoped, only wanted to help each other grow.

The enormity of the burden could be left aside. It was just so good to not be afraid anymore. Angelo wept without shame at a campfire on the way to Argonia. He didn't hear anyone say anything, but he felt four hands touching his shoulder and muzzle buried in the back of his head.

They let him cry a long time.

The following afternoon had the Yangus, Akagi and Jessica leading the party, followed by Trode and Medea and Angelo. After the emotional outburst of last night, everyone was feeling a bit awkward.

This time it was Angelo who increased his pace until he was walking level with the three in the front. "You know…this cheese isn't half bad," he offered quietly. "I suppose I'll either be sick to death of it by the end of this adventure or become a dairy farmer. Would you all like to take bets on which way I'll turn?"

"Angelo, you'll be the princliest lookin' cow bloke the world's ever seen," Yangus said.

_I would have never thought to learn so much about these people. But now that I do, I realize these are the best bunch of lads, _Jessica decided fondly as everyone laughed at Yangus' joke.

The end…for now.


End file.
